"Neon Guts" by Lil Uzi Vert and Pharrell Williams
Neon Guts is a song by American rappers Lil Uzi Vert and Pharrell Williams from the former's debut studio album Luv Is Rage 2. Lyrics Yeah, yeah, yeah And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts Uh huh, yeah, yeah And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts Admit it, I move like amoeba I float in the room like I'm reefer Alien, I’m not your kind of people Telepathic fam watch how I read ya You ain't got emeralds greener You ain’t got rich up the sleeve And I got a Rolls that's in the Grove, that I ain't drove Shit, I don't know the reason Andele, andele, arriba Me and J Balvin on G5 Success is a drug man, and we high I am mother as a beehive I got love for you haters Ain't you tired of enslavement Come with us, make some paper 'Cause you should own what you labor Yeah, You never stayed in Kailua I put Chanel on my shooter Flooded my chain and it's Gucci I don't want that girl she moody I’m basically saying that I’m cooler Get Dior discounts from my cougar Back in the six-grade I got them bad grades I was in love with my tutor See, musically, Lil Uzi trapping man Most of you rappers be actors man Go M.I.A when I find little Madison Stay at the Ritz-Carlton, this not the Radisson Just took a blue one, 'bout to take the red pill Purple thoughts in my brain, hope it don’t spill Stay with a nerd just like Urkel Jaleel Fresh just like Carlton, I kill 'em with Will Big ass "R” on my Smiths Big ass “R” on my whip Slip-on shoes, so you won't trip Said she kinda fine if she got some hips Momma said, "Let me see the witch" Boy you know light and dark don't mix Mix it up, boy, bad luck Sick to my stomach with them neon guts Higher than Elon Musk So high stars eat our dust And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts Dark energy, we don't touch Our jewelry's be on Tut And it give a nigga colorful aura Like I got neon guts Higher than Elon Musk So high stars eat our dust And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts Dark energies, we don’t touch Our jewelry's be on Tut And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts Yeah fam Pharrell on Mars with my fellow stars I'm like lightning striking on a metal rod Say "Hello, God" on the double bars So dammit, Amex, I got a yellow card Yellow card, yellow card Damn, P, I need a yellow card I am from The Root like where the petal start I had to push like a pedal Started way after but ahead of y'all New crib, got a better yard Two years, I got hella cars Since the eighth grade I had hella broads Hella broads, hella broads Yellow painting with a yellow brush Shit came from cost, probably Marge Slick my hair back like I'm Chico DeBarge I got some lights on my chest Don't confuse it with a heart Heard things ain't looking too good for you Had to pull some strings like I play the harp I get these billions alone It been that way from the start Smoking good kush, my cologne Got neon guts 'cause I can't see in the dark Higher than Elon Musk So high stars eat our dust And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts Dark energy, we don't touch Our jewelry's be on Tut And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts Higher than Elon Musk So high stars eat our dust And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts Dark energy, we don't touch Our jewelry's be on Tut And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts And I got a colorful aura Like I got neon guts Why It Rocks # It's very relaxing. # The beat is very good. # The official visualizer fits the song's theme very well. # It's one of the most underrated songs on Luv Is Rage 2. Official Visualizer Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Lil Uzi Vert Category:Pharrell Williams Songs Category:Hidden Gems